


Love Affair

by Aurabear



Category: Barry Manilow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurabear/pseuds/Aurabear





	1. Chapter 1

**Dedication**

          This book is dedicated to Mr. Barry Manilow for the inspiration that his music has given me.

 

**Preface**

          If one was to take every song Barry Manilow ever put on an album and write the titles down on 3'x5' cards, then put them in the logical order of a love affair, all but a few songs could be used. I have done this every time a new album came out. I decided that after 14 albums and 10 years, I should put my favorite pasttime to the test. Would this sequence of songs really be the perfect love affair? My conclusion is that the music tells the perfect love story. Quotes from the lyrics of songs that Barry Manilow had a hand in writing are followed by a code number. "Oh Julie" is the only song included that is not written by him. I have also given it a code number. A code number is determined as follows: the first two numbers are the album number, the next is the side, and the last is the band on the album. For example, (1015) is on the tenth album, "If I should Love Again," and is the fifth song on the first side, This song is "Break Down the Door." A list of songs used is included at the back along with their writers and publishing companies. A separate list places the songs in chronological order according to the love affair.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Introduction**

          Somewhere a radio is playing. On that radio is a song written and produced by Bruce Jones. Bruce had been a studio muscian for ten years and had tried his hand at writing, but somehow it never clicked. Bruce was married, but there were no children.

          The music goes around in his head all night long. Music that he tried to get down on paper in the morning or in the middle of the night. He left his wife alone to write down his music. Maybe that's why there were never any children. The music was everywhere, in his sleep and all day at work spinning around in his head. He was looking for the key that would make it all click. What would that key be? Would it be a song or would it be a singer? It must click. It had to click.

          The music was interfering with his life. He couldn't sleep or think. Things were not going very well. He had to let it all out before he went insane. It must click, It had to click. He had a home and a wife, but now all there was was the urge to find something that would click.

          *Robert Windeler, "Looks like Barry Manilow's Made It, To Say The Least, But Why Isn't He Happier?" , People Weekly (August 8, 1077) Volume 8, Number 6, page 44.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

          Bruce Jones sat at the window with a cigarette. Bruce is about 6 feet tall with soft, blue-green eyes and thick, sandy brown hair. His nose is slightly large, and he is probably too thin. But here he was contemplating changing his line of work. Bruce had been a studio musician for years, but he wanted to be the one writing the songs, not just playing them. Commercials seemed to be his best bet. Might as well go with it. The commercials may not turn out as bad as it seemed. But there was a problem: he needed to get away from his life and the lies and start over.

          Bruce looked over at Linda. Her blonde hair was falling over her shoulders as she read the evening paper. Some might have called her pretty, but her looks were not the problem. He had been trying to think of a way to tell her that he was leaving her without hurting her. He owed her so much. When they were first married, she had supported them, because the money from piano bar wasn't constant. The past couldn't make him love her now. Her love would smother all thoughts he had. He had to fight it now. He had to get out.

          Bruce threw his cigarette out the window. "Linda, we've got to talk." She looked up from the paper and took a sip of her coffee. "I've got to get on with life. Things aren't right. I waited too long, but now I see. It's no good for you: it's no good for me. You can't see it now, but one day you'll know (0615) why I had to leave. I dont love you anymore, but it's not your fault. It's something that just happened. People fall out of love all the time. It would be best if I left. Things aren't working out so I'll be leaving in the morning, wishing that I could stay (0615). I've tried so hard, but it's so hard, but it's just not right. I can't find the love we once had."

          "Bruce, I don't believe this. If you really think that you would be better off not being with me, fine! You must think that everything we have doesn't matter at all. I thought that you and I were the most loving couple in the world. I guess i was deceived. I honestly don't believe this. I never saw this coming on. I'm sure we can work out this problem you seem to be having," Linda said calmly.

          "It's not a problem. I'm not crazy or anything like that-- maybe a little sensible for the first time in my life. I can't stay any longer, goodnight." He went silently out of the room, She threw the paper after him and got herself a drink. He slept in the guest room for the first time since he married her 5 years ago.

          Bruce woke up with a headache and a stiff back from the unfamiliar mattress. He went into the kitchen to find Linda sitting over her coffee and toast.

          "Have a nice night, Bruce? That's how they are all by yourself," she said without looking up.

          "Linda, please, I'm not in the mood to fight about it." He poured a cup of coffee and sat down.

          "You're not in the mood for anything lately. Well, you can have your divorce, but don't expect anything more."

          "I don't want anything more. All I want is out of this farce." He gave her an angry look.

          "Farce! That's a new word for marriage I suppose-- maybe it was a farce." She slammed down her coffee cup and left the kitchen. "Be gone by the time I get back from work. I'll have my lawyer call yours."

          "Linda...," he rose.

          "Bruce, go to hell!" She slammed the front door behind her.

          Bruce sat for a few moments trying to get his head together. He went into the bedroom, threw his things into some bags, and reserved a ticket on a plane to Nevada. As he taxied to the airport, he hoped that advertising wasn't as bad as banging on a piano for 12 hours a day, on things that weren't even his own, for all those "Big Shots" in the "Business."

          During the year that followed, whenever Bruce looked back, it all seemed years ago, but it really wasn't. Bruce tried to call Linda and tell her why he had left that way, but she changed her number and she turned her head (0613). It would have been impossible to explain anyway after the scene they had. She did not contest the divorce, and the settlement had been made by their lawyers, So there was no need to see her anymore, but he felt guilty.

          Bruce thought that he would never love again. He thought, "I used to be such a soft touch, I gave too much. Love always came down losing (1224). I can't take it anymore, Sometimes, when I'm alone I say to myself, "Where's my own lady? all this glory. Where's my own lady to share it with me (0114). I'm finally doing what I want to do. I wish there was someone I could share all the little things with. I wonder if I should find someone. I don't like to be alone."

          The comercials had been going well for him. He found it wasn't hard to adjust to being on the other side of the music. He understood now the muscians felt when they had problems during a taping. He was patient with them and earned their respect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

          Bruce sat at the window of his new apartment. He had finally gotten to move back to New york. This new place was huge, with upholstered seats in front of a pair of bay windows. The piano was next to the fireplace on this side of the room. On the other side was the sofa, two chairs and the stereo equipment. The carpet was dark royal blue like the furniture. He was just thinking about things. "There is something about a sunrise that you can't resist, especially when it's an oceanside view. Too bad there's so many buildings here in New York. Sometimes, I think of my life as I look out my window-- of people I love, places I've been. Sometimes I feel I could go on forever with nothing to lose, nothing to win (0624). If life was only that peaceful." He put out his cigarrette and sighed at the clutter of buildings. He went to take a shower. "Got to start the day off right, no matter what," he thought gloomily. In the shower, he thought about everything in general.

          In the year that had passed since Bruce left Linda, he had begun to look for his lady. He told everyone he didn't need anyone but his piano, but pianos don't talk back or show affection. Sometimes, a friend would ask him to come along with them to a bar. When they got there, the girls would look at him and then turn away, looking at the other guys in the room. He had never really been thought of as attractive, but it really was depressing to be turned down before he got a chance. He knew he wasn't any great charmer, but it got ridiculous when the girls wouldn't even talk to him. He was getting tired of it all. He had been thinking that he should settle down. He was ready to take another chance. Tomorrow night was as good as any other night to take that chance. Besides, he felt lucky.

          The day turned out normal as usual, with all the expected business and dead lines. He must have had fifteen commercial jingles that had to be done today. He recounted and found that is was sixteen instead, but he always managed to get them done before schedule. Sometimes those jingles were maddening.

          Bruce quit early to give himself a treat and time to relax. He decided to go to that old club downtown, The Copacabana. It wasn't all that high class, though, just a couple of singers. Maybe at least, he would be entertained if not entertaining them. He tried to remember the story he had heard about the place. It was something about a mob boss shooting the bartender over one of the show girls during the fourties. Some people told him she still comes in there in her costume, but now she's only a crazy old lady that drinks too much.

          As Bruce was dressing, he took extra pains with the way he looked. Maybe he could get those women to give him a second look if he wore something other than jeans and old shirts. Maybe if he was really lucky, even a third. He chose grey pinstripe slacks, a solid jacket, a white shirt, and a light gray tie. The slacks made his height more apparent without making him look any thinner than he was. He wasn't all that bad looking with his blue-green eyes and his sandy brown hair. He wore his hair a little long just because he liked it that way, although the styles were shorter now.

          When he got there his nervousness was replaced by instant disapointment. The club turned out to be a first class dive. He decided to stay for a while and have a few drinks. "Oh well, you can't have everything," Bruce thought. "I guess I'm lost in a crowd alone (0323) I'm lost and drinking my third. I'm hungry for company, but I can't think of the words (0323). Bruce looked around and realized that most people here were in couples, except for the hookers at the bar and the crazy old lady. A drum roll called his attention to the stage. A man came on to introduce the opening act. Deep inside Bruce got the feeling that his night wasn't going to turn out all that bad after all. Bruce thought,"Did you ever feel something in the air, and you black it out but you know it's there? Did you ever find things about to change? I can see the signs all along the was, and I can feel that something's coming up, and I don't know what it is. Something's coming up, and I don't know where it's going to take me (0215). He settled back with a drink that was half gone and half water. He lit a cigarette and comtemplated the opening act that was being introduced. Bruce finished his drink.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

          The opening act was a pretty singer. She was intoduced as Julie Stevens. She looked to be in her early twenties. She had dark, reddish brown hair and soft brown eyes. She wasn't very tall, but you could tell she was tough. She knew how to get what she wanted. What she wanted was easy to guess. She had a professionalism about her that made people say, "She's a star. No one can tell her anymore. She'll ride as far as the road can go, and what is costs she oughta know, She said she'd do it (0316)." Well, from the looks of her, she did it, and she would fight to keep it going.

          "Jackpot, " Bruce said to himself. He signaled the waiter over and ordered another scoth. "Well, I guess I'll start my way back in with this one. Not a bad looker. I wonder if she can sing." She could and what a voice!

          After she sang her first set, Bruce aproached her. Excuse me, Ms. Stevens? I'd like to talk to talk to you, strictly business I assure you." He smiled.

          "I'm sure it's business, honey, but I'm a little busy right now. Maybe next year." She laughed as if she thought his business was to be taken elsewhere, maybe even to the hookers at rhe bar.

          "Ms. Stevens, don't get me wrong. I'm sorry. I'm a songwriter. Right now I'm writing jingles so I can maintain a steady diet. I've had a few songs published, and I know one or two of those would really compliment your voice. Those songs would really pay off if you sang them. your type of voice is what I had in mind when I wrote them. But, if you're busy, maybe I should go elsewhere." He smiled. He knew she would kill for songs. She had that ambitious look. He turned.

          "Wait," she thought for a moment. "You're serious, aren't you? Well, I think I can spare a few minutes, But I do have another set soon."

          She fell for it-- hook line and sinker. Well, he did have a few songs that would be perfect for her. "I understand, and I won't keep you from your work, but I think we should talk." They walked to his table and sat down. "Ms. Stevens, what really makes you want to sing?"

          "That's pretty presumptuous for a songwriter, don't you think?" She laughed.

          "I try, but I like your feeling that you put into your songs. So, what makes you want to sing?" He eyed her curiously. She wasn't one to be taken lightly.

          "Well, how I figured it is that all it takes is one voice, singing so they hear what's on your mind, and when you look around, you'll find there's more than one voice. It takes that one voice, and everyone will sing (0811)." She sat there with a dreamy look in her eyes while she was explaining it to him.

          Bruce took a moment to rethink his plan. He thought he should give her the chance to prove her theory. "Wonderful! That's perfect. We are going to have smash hits with an attitude like that." Laughing, he looked into those dreamy, brown eyes and got the strangest feeling. It was almost as if she were trying to say, "I've been singing these love songs forever. Sometimes, the words don't make much sense. So, I'm living it all through the music, using last night's compliments. I've been playing for thousands of people. Sometimes, It never ends, but the look in your eyes feels so good to me. Why don't you see the show again? God knows there's not much I can say. I don't have time for love in my life, but if I ever thought about changin' my mind, (0426) maybe it would be with you. You seem to understand my needs." He felt that he had just been devoured silently.

          "I should be going. Would you like to stay and listen some more? Maybe. you can get some ideas from somewhere, Mr....?" she said quietly.

          "Ah, it's Bruce Jones, and I'd love to stay and watch. The more I learn about your style, the better. Thanks." He gave her a smile that most girls would take as a mark of approval. The music started.

"Oh God, my cue! I'll see you after the set. Bye." She rose, flustered. He had knocked down her defenses. "His eyes could charm any woman," she thought.

          Bruce sat back, startled at her abrupt departure. He watched as she walked to the microphone, with the professional air of the star she could become. He ordered a coffee to clear his head. Things were starting to fall into place. This was the one that could change everything. He could tell by the way she left the table that he had an effect on her. The way she looked at him gave him encouragement. Would she give him that chance that he so desperately needed to love or was she another of those cold, calculating career girls, trying to get to the top anyway she can. Bruce sat there trough her last set. Then, he bought her a drink and himself another coffee.

          "Julie,  would you like me to drive you home?"

          She looked up from her drink, "That would be great! I usually taxi. This job doesn't pay enough to afford car payments."

          They left for her apartment. When they arrived, he walked her to the door. She looked up and said, "Bruce, Tuesday is my night off. Why don't we take that night to discuss business?"

          "Great! How about dinner and then a little dancing? I know of this great disco that just opened. We'll take the dinner to discuss business then we can have some fun dancing." He gave her another of those smiles.

          "Okay, that sounds great. Pick me up around eight then. Goodnight Bruce." She smiled back. She loved his smile. It was so warm.

          "All right then, Goodnight, Julie." As he turned to walk back to the car, he thought, "Maybe she is the one, finally! I need to find some peace in my life." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

          Bruce took extra care long getting ready for, as he called it, "the date of the century." He wore closely-tailored navy slacks with a beige sportcoat. He hurried to pick up Julie at the agreed time. He almost forgot to pick up the music on the way out the door, but luckily, he had put his car keys on top of the stack.

          When Bruce got there, he was startled. "I don't believe my eyes, what have I seen? Looking like you walked out of a magazine (1425). Damn, Julie, you're beautiful! Let's go."

          Bruce took her to a quiet little french restaurant where he could show her the music quietly as they had coffee. "Well, what do you think,Julie?"

          "Bruce, this looks too good to be true. I think I'm going to like doing something new, "Julie said enthusiastically. "I think it would be an honor to work with you, Mr. Jones. I can't wait to get started. All these have been published, too. I wonder why no one wanted them. Why don't we go do a little dancing?" she asked.

          "That sounds great, I can't wait. This place is a disco that we're going to isn't it? I can't remember the last time I've been to a disco."

          He paid the check, and they went out to the car. He opened the door and helped her in. "The disco is called 'Heaven'. It's a real nice place. Everybody I saw in there will be rockin' and rollin'. 'Heaven' isn't very far, so why don't we jump in the car and let me take you to 'Heaven' (1122).

          "That sounds good to me. Let's go," she agreed.

          As they started off down the road, Bruce thought to himself. "When I get you to 'Heaven', wait and see. We're gonna think we're in heaven, you and me (1122). I'm hoping we will be. Beautiful, you've got to be the one. You better be the one for my sake." He looked over at her and smiled.

          She gave him a questioning look. He was hard to resist. When he smiled, it took everything she had to stay in control. She wanted to take him in her arms and hold onto him forever. "Bruce, you know, maybe I should be honest with you. I have always found that I don't have very good relationships with men. I may act a little funny when I sing some of those songs," Julie said, then turned in the seat to face him.

          He looked over at her with one of those smiles. "I may act a little funny, too. I wrote most of those after I left my ex-wife. We had been married five years. I guess it gets hard to leave after you get used to being with someone. I don't think that I could have gone back. I couldn't stand the way she trated me."

          "How did she treat you?" Julie tried to sound polite, but it came out as if she were awfully interested.

          "She was smothering. She made me do things I didn't want to do. I couldn't stop her from it. She could wrap me around her little finger by just a pout of a sad look. Plus, she was over possesseve. She really never let me be free to pursue my own interests: it was always to please her. We always had to do what she wanted." He turned into a parking lot and felt instantly relieved. He didn't like talking about Linda. It made him feel sick when he thought about how she could make him do anything she wanted as if he were just a puppet. He stopped the car and turned off the engine. "Here we are." He got out and went to open the door and help her out. They went inside. He thought to himself, "Hey you, you're lookin' hot tonight. Give me half a chance. You know you got everybody waiting to see who will be the lucky guy, Hey you, you're lookin' hot tonight. Won't you give me a try?" (1425)

          After a few hours of the loud dance music, Bruce said to her sa they danced. "Julie, why don't we go to my place for a while and have a night cap. Julie, why don't we try a slow dance before it all comes to a close? We'll see how it feels and see where the feeling goes. Oh, why dont we try a slow dance, and then who knows? (0812) What do you say? At least it will be quiet there." He had to get close to make her understand. Her closeness made him think about her differently.

          "Well, I guess it would be all right--I mean it couldn't hurt--yes, I think so," She stammered. His closeness confused her. She wished he would stop giving her those smiles and, especially, stop looking so damn good to her. This one was definately a lady killer, music or no music. He knew his way around.

          Bruce and Julie left and went to his place. They were both quiet as they rode the elevator to his apartment. He walked her to the door and opened it for her. She went into the apartment. He was glad he had taken the time to clean the place before he left. He took her coat. Then he went to the stereo and picked out an album--Chopin. "Would you care to dance, madam?" He smiled, and they laughed together. She went over and moved into his arms. He held her as close as he dared.

          Julie leaned her head on his shoulder and wondered what she was doing. She knew that he more than likely had plans for her, but she really didn't care. It felt good to be in his arms. She was dizzy and past caring.

          He moved closer to her, because she seemed to be relaxing. He held her tighter. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

          "Bruce, don't fall in love with me. I'll only break your heart. For us, forever is just tomorrow. Don't fall in love with me. Don't let the fire start. If you should fall, I'm afraid I'll follow you," (1014) she whispered.

          "Too late, beautiful, because if you get me under your spell, I'll be lost for good--I can tell. (0422) You're too beautiful to let go. Go ahead let your defenses down just for tonight. Don't worry. Just do what you want. What do I have to do? Do you want me to plead? Do you want me to cry? Any proff that you need, any promise you'll buy. Do you want me to break down the door? (1015) I think all that you need is a tender hand to guide you back into life and wipe out those awful memories."

          Bruce, I can't say for sure what's coming. It ain't what's gone before. (1015) This is a little scary and a little too fast."

          "I don't mean to scare you, but I do like the thought of being a unique memory. I like to stand out, But I'll try to take it slow if that's what you want, Julie. I've been so used to getting what I want, doing what I want to do. I've always been the one who took the lead. Now, I find I need, I need to follow you. (0815) Will you lead me?" He gave her a smile. Then, he kissed her lightly on the neck.

          "But Bruce..." She was begining to lose all sense of control. "This guy is incrdible."

          Julie, just smile for me. Why don't we make this the sweetest of memories? (1025) Julie, just relax, and I'll just follow you."

          Julie realized that it was hopeless to fight the strong pull. "Bruce, I'm not a good leader." She laughed nervously.

          "Neither am I, but let's take each moment and every desire. You make the coffee, and I'll light the fire. (1025) The coffee is over the stove. The pot is next to it. There's the kitchen." He pointed her in that direction. They both laughed. Bruce felt greatly relieved as he watched her go into the kitchen. It was almost as if she belonged there. "She's probably the one," he turned to make the fire and smiled.

          When the coffee was done, they sat at the fire sipping it. Deep inside, there was a warmer fire starting up between them with each look and each time they touched. Bruce moved closer against her back, and put his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. "Please baby, stay. I can make everything alright. Just tell me what to say, 'cause I really don't want you to go. (1225) I don't want to be alone. Julie, I want to make all those hurts better," he whispered into her ear.

          "I can't hold back from you anymore. I'll lead if you want to follow. But Bruce, I'm not a good leader, so I need all the help you can give me. Just let me fall slowly for those beautiful eyes." She turned and kissed him. They laid back on the floor and kissed for a while before he helped her up and carried her into the bedroom.

          Morning came. Bruce held Julie close to him. The night had been memorable. They had talked, laughed, and made love all night long. When you wake up to someone you don't care about, it's hard to make small talk when there's nothing to say. (0212) But right here with Julie was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. "My pretty lady, sleepin' like a baby, your hair combed with sunlight, full of sweet days. You say nothing matters, say you know how it is. Did you think it would be like this? (0322) My sweet Julie, where are you loved all through the night and allowed to sleep all day?" Julie stirred against him. She looked up to see that same smile and those eyes that made the wall she built fall all around her. Morning couldn't change how she felt about him. She was defenseless against his power of attraction. "Good morning pretty lady. Did you have nice dreams?" He kissed her softly.

          "I had a real nice one about you my dear." She snuggled closer. She thought, "He's not so bad. I think I can get to like it here in his arms, looking at his smile." She reached up and brushed a lock of his hair from his face.

          "I'm starving, How about a little brunch? I bet I can make you an omlet that will knock your socks off." Bruce let her go and got out of bed and into a robe.

          "Lovely, I think I'll put my socks on and find out, I am hungry." She laughed. "Bruce, you're incredible. So romantic, yet so gentle: I must be dreaming."

          "You're not! I pinched myself to make sure this morning," he called from the kitchen.

          She got up and dressed, then went in the kitchen for brunch. They laughed and talked though brunch. After the omeletes were gone, Julie said, "I hate to leave you with the dishes, but I have to get to the club to rehearse. I'd love it if you would come to see me tonight."

          "Julie, don't worry about the dishes! I'll be there tonight. Do you want a ride over?"

          "No, I'll take a cab home. I should change. Don't you think?" She smiled.

          "Good idea!" He laughed. She left. Bruce did the dishes. Then he went to the piano to work on another song, but all he could do was play Chopin. He lit a cigarette and sat in the window to watch the people below. He had one deadline, and he had already completed it yesterday. He took the rest of the day to think of Julie. Things were begining to happen. He was falling for a girl who was falling for him. It was nice to think about.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

          Working day and night between assignments, Bruce wrote enough songs for Julie to make a demo tape. Things looked good. With Bruce's wrinting and Julie's voice, they had it pretty much made, and it would probably sell. Bruce and Julie sat at the piano as they finished rehearsing the last song of the day.

          Julie yawned and stretched. "Thank God! We're done for a while. When are we going to get to tape all this?"

          Bruce cracked his knuckles. "Next month is when I can get the studio. A friend said things were pretty tightly packed on the schedule "til then." He sat and let his mind wander back to the days when he was just a studio musician, banging on an out-of-tune piano. Now, he was a songwriter going back to that same studio.

          Julie had wandered over to the window. She sat there and contemplated the view. "I guess that means we're going to have to keep rehearsing all this music."

          "Yeah, but don't worry. Like my piano teacher used to say, 'Practice makes perfect." You know, sometimes I wonder what perfect really is. It certainly couldn't be a real concept, because nothing is fault free, not even music. Nothing is exact; everything has a percent of error." He started to collect the music.

          "Are you thinking about Linda? You've told me that you do think about her. I see nothing wrong with it." She went over to help.

          "No Julie, I'm not thinking of her, exactly, just the past in general."

          "Hey Bruce, I'm starved," she said, trying to get his mind off whatever was getting him down.

          "Me too, Julie. Thanks for understanding. What about a pizza?" he asked.

          "Pizza again! I don't think my stomach can handle it. How about the Mexican carry-out five blocks away?"

          "Your stomach can't handle a pizza, but it can handle Mexican food? I don't believe it! You must have a strange stomach." He laughed.

          "I do, it's empty! Now, be serious. Where are we going to eat?" She swatted him with the music.

          "I'll fix something later." Bruce caught her by the waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her on the forehead. "Julie, why don't we take a nap now. You know when I see you lying there like a living answered prayer, there are no words for what I feel for you." (1023)

          "Try lust, love, desire, passion. Do any of those fit? Bruce, are you hungry or not? I haven't eaten all day, and I know you haven't either." She pushed him back and shook her head, laughing.

          "Oh Julie, you're so special. Love, when I see the good times shine on this wayward life of mine, I tell the world it's all because of you, and fools get lucky. Fortune must like me. When people ask where you came from. I tell them that fools get lucky. Destiny likes me. It must be one of nature's rules. Love like yours should save the fools like me. (1023) And you know what kind of fool I am for you."

          "Bruce, you my dear are too romantic for your own good, but with your love and support, I'm going to get myself respected by singers and maybe even a few songwriters that have made it through the proverbial rain. Wouldn't you like to know that some of those people you used to play for will be thinking of you as an equal, not as an employee?"

          "My life is so different now. I could never be a studio muscian again."

          "Well, I would like respect."

          "Julie, honey, you have this songwriter's respect. You've changed me so much, and now I laugh and cry like a baby, livin' and lovin' each day and just maybe for all the good things that came true. Beautiful music, the best of my blessings is you. You're beautiful. (0325) Julie, I mean that you have my undying love. Is there anything else?" He smiled.

          "No," she laughed. "sometimes you are so corny, but I do love you, you crazy guy. I talked to my mother, and she said that since we loved each other so much, we should get married and have a dozen kids You know, Ive been thinking. We spend so much time together. Let's do something about it, move in together or something. Not marriage, that's too permanent, and there's always too many strings. I'm too young to be called 'Mom' anyway. What do you think Bruce?" She looked up from stacking sheet music.

          "You know what I think? I think we should have Chinese instead of Mexican." He laughed.

          "Bruce! I'm serious. We should move in together." She swatted him with the music again.

          "Julie, we shouldn't rush this. Living together is serious business. There is so much we have to consider," he said worriedly.

          "Like what? The color of the drapes and that stuff? We can deal with that. Bruce, we love each other. We've been together for three months now, and we love each other. Nothing should be too hard to handle." She put her arms around his neck.

          "I give, you move in here. It's bigger than your place," he sighed.

          "I can't wait," she giggled. She hugged him.

          "Hey, what about dinner?" He smiled down at her.

          "To hell with dinner!" She fell into his arms, and they kissed. They slowly walked into the bedroom to take that delayed nap that Bruce suggested earlier.

          Four weeks later, Bruce and Julie headed for the recording studio to put the songs on tape. At the recording studio, Julie was overwhelmed by all the equipment and the recording procedures.

          "Bruce, this is great! Look at all of those controls. Do they really ever use all of them when they make a record?" Her eyes were wide. It made her more beautiful than usual to Bruce.

          Well, sometimes they do, but most of the time they don't use all of them, just a part of them." He put his hand on her back and led her out of the control room. They started to rehearse so Julie could get limbered up enough to start recording.

          After about two months, all of the songs were recorded and had been polished. Finally, they were sent to be reviewed by the record companies. Bruce and julie decide to listen to the tape one last time before it was copied and sent out.

          "Bruce, what happens now?" Julie looked worried.

          "We send copies to all the record companies and see what comes up."

          "It's as easy as that? I mean, have we finished all the hard parts--the writing, rehearsing, and recording?"

          "Yes, and don't worry. This tape sounds great. I bet we'll have tons of offers." He put his arm around her shoulders. The tape finished and Bruce rewound it. "Why are you worried anyway?"

          "Because I'm undertaking something that will change my life and make all my dreams come true." She starts to pace the room. "My one voice, remember."

          "Well, I guess you've got a point. I'm going to take this and get it copied. I'll be a little while. Why don't you go on home, have a drink, and relax." He smiled. She was nervous as a cat. That was something about Julie he had noticed. She was always nervous about something.

          "I'll be there when you get there." She kissed him on the cheek and left. He made copies of the tape and sent them to all the major recording companies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

          Two months after the demo tape had been sent to the recording companies. Bruce and Julie recieved news. The phone rang one morning as they were asleep.

          "Hello?" Bruce rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed.

          "This is Graphic Records. Are you Ms. Stevens' manager?"

          "No, I'm her producer, Bruce Jones." Julie stirred when she heard this. Bruce had awakened her when he sat up.

          "Mr. Jones, we would love to sign your client. By the way, are you the same Bruce Jones that writes commercials?"

          "Yes, I'll have my client at your office whenever you say."

          "Have her here around two o' clock. Oh, and bring a lawyer to look over the contract before she sings."

          "Thanks, we'll be right on time." Bruce hung up. "okay, beautiful, get out. You're going to become a star at two o' clock, so get a move on."

          "Sure, and it's snowing purple," Julie rolled over.

          "Okay, if you don't want to sign with Graphic Records, go ahead and go back to sleep." He got up and headed for the bathroom.

          "Graphic!" She jumped up. "Get the hell out of my way." He moved back from the bathroom door and laughed. He called a lawyer to go with them.

          At one forty-five, Julie and Bruce entered Graphic Records with Greg Thomas, a lawyer friend of Bruce's.

          It was a long, fifteen-minute wait, but when they finally got into the office, it was worth it. The president of Graphic, David Brittian, made them feel instantly at home. He rose from behind a large wooden desk to greet them. Another man in the backround also rose. He was the lawyer for the company. After Greg read over the contract, Julie signed it. She had now become the star she had always wanted to become. Plus she had found the man to share this new life. Bruce had arranged to be the producer on her albums. They left the office after having a glass of champagne to toast the new contract. Greg excused himself from them, and Julie and Bruce decided to have dinner at home to celebrate. Bruce popped the cork on a bottle of French champagne.

          "There will be more of these in the future," he said as the cork flew halfway across the room. He poured it into two waiting glasses.

          "More of what?" Julie was in the kitchen removing a roast from the pan. Everything else was on the table.

          "Champagne bottles popping, silly. Just think. We'll celebrate your first gold record, your first grammy, and maybe even one of those other awards. We'll be virtual drunks. It's taken most people years to accomplish what we have in just eight months." He handed her a glass as she set the roast down on the table. "To you. May all your records be gold."

          Julie laughed. "What if they are platinum? Well dinner's ready. I'll Let you have the honor of slicing this thing."

          "Thing, huh? Well, it looks a little strange. Will it move when I try to cut it?" He looked at her, barely holding back laughter.

          "Bruce! Of course it wont move. You are crazy." they both laughed, happy that things would work out.

          Bruce sliced the roast. "Now that you're a star, do you think we could afford a maid?"

          "Maids are a necessity for singers. Would you like one or two, perhaps a butler too?"

          "Well, you can buy some decent clothes now and run around in those holey jeans," Bruce laughed.

          "What! Are you criticizing my religious clothing? The next thing to go around here is your old tee shirts, especially the one that says 'Piano players have the fastest hands'. That one should be burned," she teased.

          "Seriously, we should be praying this album does anything. It may not sell," Bruce warned.

          "You've got a point," Julie agreed.

          They were quiet through the rest of dinner.

          After dinner, they finished off the champagne and stumbled off to bed drunk.

          Christmas arrived a month later. Bruce and Julie picked out a huge tree that took them hours to decorate on Christmas Eve. They both rose early the next morning. Bruce put her present under the tree. Then he went into the kitchen to make pancakes. Julie came out and put his present under the tree. She then followed him into the kitchen to see what he was doing.

          "Bruce, I thinkSanta came." She put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

          "Funny, I sisn't hear bells last night." He cracked another egg into the batter.

          "I know. You were too busy," she gigled. "Let's see what he left. That will wait; I can't." They went into the living room and sat on the floor to open their presents. Julie's was a gold chain with a gramaphone charm; his was a ski jacket that looked expensive.

          "Bruce, this is lovely. Where did you ever find it?" Julie's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

          "I had it made for you. Look right here. There's a date on it. That date is when you signed with Graphic." Bruce saw tears in her eyes. "Julie, does this mean I have to learn how to ski now that I have some appropriate clothing?"

          "No, silly. I got it just to keep you warm." She sighed and put her arms around him. "I love you." She thanked him with a kiss.

          Bruce fastened the chain around her neck, and they went into the kitchen to finish breakfast. They flipped for the dishes. Bruce lost, as usual.

          After Christmas, the album started to pick up in sales. The sales were so great the album reached gold status before New Year's. With a big ceremony, Bruce put a plaque up in the bedroom. They finished off a bottle of champagne and went to sleep more than a little drunk. As Bruce had predicted, they were to have more than one bottle of champagne in their future.

          By the time New Year's came, Bruce and Julie felt that nothing else good could happen. There was talk of television appearances and maybe a tour, but that wouldn't happen for a while yet. They laid in bed talking about the past ten months, the album, and their life together as they drank another bottle of champagne.

          "Bruce, you know what I think? I think my baby loves me." She leaned against his side.

          "He does, and he wants to be the only one in your life forever and ever." He put his arm around her and held her close. "Sometimes, I wonder what it is that you love the most about me."

          "Well, I guess I love just about everything, except your snoring, but you're not bad to have around. Not every girl has a personal songwriter, roommate, and sexy baby all rolled in one. Not too bad of a combination."

          "Thanks, I think." The chimes of the grandfather clock in the hall struck twelve. "Happy New Year, babe!"

          "Happy New Year, Bruce!" They kissed in the new year.

          "Oh well, it's just another New Year's Eve, another night like all the rest. It's just another New Year's Eve, let's make it the best (0544) What do you say?" He gave her one of those smiles and turned out the light.

          In the two months that followed, Julie made some TV appearances and radio shows to promote her album. Bruce wrote songs and did side jobs for advertisers. As the songwriter on Julie's album, he got some royalities of his own.

          Their first anniversary arrived. They celebrated with a repeat of their first date. They ate at the same restaurant and went to 'Heaven' for a while. They came back to the apartment and Julie dimmed the lights and opened a bottle of wine. Bruce fumbled through his records to find the one that they had danced to -- Chopin.

          "Here it is!" Bruce straightened up and put it on.

          "The wine is open, and there is coffee for later when you light the fire in the fireplace, of course." Julie laughed and poured the wine. She handed him a glass. Then, they started to dance and talk of how things had worked out for them the past year. They set their glasses down, and Bruce tightened his arm around her. After a few moments they kissed.

          "You are the angel of my lifetime, answer to all answers I can find. Baby, I love you. (0121) Bruce kisses her deeply. She snuggles deeper into his arms.

          "My darling, please, take me high upon a hillside, high up where the stallion meets the sun. I could love you, build my world around you, never leave you 'til my life is done. Baby, I love you (0121) too. I really love someone. I could have these feelings about anyone, but I have them about you. I want them to go on forever." She kissed him several times. They stopped dancing. Bruce lifted her up and carried her to their room. He laid her down gently.

          "Julie, I won't let them end if I can help it." He kissed her.

          "Bruce, could it be magic between us?"

          "Yes, I think it probably is magic, Julie. Our own special magic that no one can take from us." He laid down beside her.

          "Magic, yes," she whispered. They kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

          Julie stood in the Kitchen, in a bathrobe, doing the dishes from their anniversary dinner. They had gotten up late that morning. Bruce sat at the piano trying out a few chords to finish the song he had been working on.

          "Hey Julie, I've got the perfect song for you. Come here and listen."

          "Big hit, huh? Well, let's hear it." She laughed and picked up a towel to dry her hands. She went to sit down next to him at the piano. He began to play.

 

One of these days,

One of these very ordinary days,

You're gonna call my name,

And I won't be there.

After the days,

After these very many days,

You're gonna see the light,

And I won't be there.

And on that day,

Somehow I'll find the strength to stay away.

I won't give in.

I will not let myself be taken in,

Again, Oh no, my friend.

One of these days,

Out of the blue, you'll start remembering,

And I won't care,

'Cause I won't be there.

Oh, and on that day,

I swear I'll find the strength somehow to stay away.

I won't give in.

I will not let myself be taken in,

Again. Oh no, my friend.

That's what I say.

That's what I tell myself -- I won't give in.

So, try it someday,

And you'll see that I won't be there,

You know, you know, you know I won't be there,

One of these, one of these, one of these days.

I won't be there. (0113)

 

          "It's beautiful! What's it called?" Julie asked.

          "'One of these days', Well?" He looked at her with a gleam in his eye.

          "I love it! I've got a good feeling about it Bruce, a tingle sort of. I want to do it. What do you say? Maybe as a title cut to the next album even. Oh, Bruce, it's perfect." She hugged him.

          "You like it that much?" He was surprised at her show of enthusiasm. She was more excited about this song than others he had written. He had though she would hate it. "You don't like it do you? You're pulling my leg, aren't you? I knew it was terrible."

          "Bruce, I'm not pulling your leg. It's incredible! I love it -- and you! Can't you just see the album cover? 'One of these Days'  -- Julie Stevens. I think it's great." She kissed him. "Thank you."

          "Anytime, We'll go into the studio tomorrow, and at the end of two months, we'll see if it makes the final set."

          "It will." She hugged him hard and laughed. Then, she went back to the dishes.

          After two months of taping and polishing, the song was released and started bouncing up the charts. The album was released and instantly went gold. Julie was scheduled for a 3 month tour.

          As Julie was moving around getting ready for the plane trip to the first stop, Bruce was sitting on the bed with the suitcases. "Julie, are you going to miss me?"

          "That is the most stupid question that I have ever heard come from you. This is the first time we have ever been separated. Of course, I'm going to miss you!" She goes over to him and gives him a great big hug. "I love Bruce. I always will. Don't worry. I won't find somebody new and leave you."

          "I love you, lady. You better not, or I'll never forgive you."

          She gathered up her bags and went to the door. Then, she came back and gave him a great big kiss.

          "Julie, be careful and be good. Knock the hell out of 'em!" She went to the door. Bruce waved to her and fell back on the bed.

          With Julie gone, Bruce did a few side jobs for the advertising firm, and he wrote a few songs. He also wrote a special song for himself. He thought after he wrote it: "This one's for you , wherever you are, to say that nothing's been the same since we've been apart. This one's for all the love we once knew. Like everything else I have, this one's for you." (0411) He played this song whenever he felt the need to be with her. By the time three months passed, he had played it hundreds of times.

          Julie came home tired but excited about the tour and the album. She sits her suitcases by the door. "Bruce, I'm back. Bruce, where are you? Bruce?" She starts to get worried, but he comes out of the bedroom and takes her into his arms.

          "Bruce, why didn't you answer?"

          "It's hard to talk when you are pulling a sweater over your head. Julie, baby, I've thought about you over and over. Now, we'll make up for the nights we missed and kiss like we once kissed again. (0225) Did you have a good time?" He kissed her.

          "Yes, I did, Bruce. I love you more than anything else in my life. (0225) This is silly. Sometimes even now when I have come so far, I wonder where you are. I wonder why it's still so hard without you. Even now when I come shining through, I swear I think of you and how I wish you knew even now." (0621) She snuggled deep in his embrace and sighed.

          "I've been right here slaving away to make you this extra special dinner. You will love it, I promise." He pulled her into the dining room. "Sit and tell me all about it." He went into the kitchen to get dinner.

          "You wouldn't believe where I've been, the cities and towns I've been in, from Boston to Denver and every town in between. (0221) All those people yelling and screaming when I go on stage, and then after the show, all those people trying to get an autograph. It's crazy! What's for dinner? I'm starved! I think the only bad part about touring is the food. I've been dying for some of your stew."

          "Well, guess what? You won't have to die anymore." He laughed. That's the only thing that Julie liked that he made, excluding omlets, and how can you mess up eggs?

          Julie did act as if she had been starving. She ate two helpings and started on a third. Bruce sat back and laughed. He was glad that she was home. "You have got to be full by now."

          "Yeah, I'm getting there. Bruce, I never knew you looked so good. I never knew anyone could. I must have been crazy to ever have gone away. I almost forgot what it's like holding you near me at night. But, now that I'm home again, you know I'm home to stay (0221) -- at least for a while." She sighed.

          "Oh Julie, let's refresh your memory." He took her hand and kissed it.

          "You, my dear, are a hopeless romantic, but that's ok. It helps you write the most beautiful songs. Speaking of which, I'd like to get started on a new album as soon as possible while things are still hot."

          "Any song I write will not be as beautiful as you. I have a lot of new material, but you can wait to start that album. It will only take you away from me again. You'll go back to those crazy people around the country that you saw on tour, and you'll leave me here to wait, write songs, and dust my piano."

          She laughed at his last comment. "Bruce, you're hopeless."

          "Yeah, I know." He smiled and brought the coffee into the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

          Julie insisted that they go back to work the next day. They decided to record and make choices for album slots at the same time. Follow-up albums tended to be more tedious than the debut albums.

          During the break, they stood in the control room. "Hey Bruce, let's try these two. I think they'll sound good as anchors for the sides. You know, something that puts a big bang in the end."

          "Why put one on each side? Just put one on the end of the last side." Bruce shuffling through another stack of sheet music.

          "How many people do you know that listen to both sides of an album?"

          "You've got a point. Put this in the 'try' pile, too." He threw an arrangement to her.

          "You have got to be kidding, Bruce. This has been done so many times there's no way to do it better." She threw it back to him.

          "Read the words. It's not what you think it is." He threw it to her again.

          "You're right. I'm sorry. I have got to learn to look before I go nuts."

"You're always nuts," he laughed. "Give me a hug." Bruce turned around and Julie gave him a great big hug. "It's time to go back in there and make music."

          "I would rather make love."

          "So would I, but we'll have to wait 'til later. Get in there, and let's get to work."

          When the album was finished, two months later, Julie was already scheduled for a 3 month tour. As usual, Bruce was left to hold down the home front.

          As Julie packs for the tour, Bruce sits crosslegged on the edge of the bed again. "Bruce, stop pouting! I'll be back as soon as I can. You know that," Julie laughed.

          "I'm not pouting," Bruce insisted. "I'm just thinking of a cold bed and an empty apartment."

          "Well, I will be, too. At least I'll have enough of a break to see my mother in Boston. I don't know why she moved there after my father died." Julie went to the dresser and pulled out a few pairs of stockings and threw them at Bruce. "Are you going to miss these hanging on the shower curtain rod?"

          "Never!" Bruce stuffed them in one of the suitcases. Julie laughed. "I'd like to strangled the person who invented those damn things so women can hang them all over the bathroom. I wonder if that guy ever had to put up with it."

          "I don't think they had indoor bathrooms back then." She looked at her watch. "God, I'm going to miss the plane!" She shuts her suitcases, gives Bruce a great big kiss, and rushes out. "Bye Bruce. I love you."

          "I love you too, honey."

          And so Bruce is left to hold down the fort. "At least she'll get to see her mother on this tour while she's in Boston for those three shows," he says to himself.

          After four weeks on the tour, Julie arrived at an old townhouse in South Boston. She was greeted by her mother. Mrs. Stevens is a short, small woman with more grey hair than her share. She is a very motherly type, nevertheless. Julie was going back on the tour after her visit.

          "Well mom, how is life here?"

          "Oh fine, honey. I'm glad you could come to visit." Mom gave her a hug.

          "Well, I've got to work, you know."

          "That's only three nights. We'll get to talk and do things together for two whole weeks."

          "Oh mom!" Julie was begining to regret this descision. They would probably fight for two solid weeks.

          True to her word, Mrs. Stevens saw to it that julie was busy every minute that she wasn't working. They went shopping and to movies. They basically spent as much time as possible together.

          Julie finally got away from her mother one day and managed to get some of her own errands done.

          That evening, after dinner, she recieved the that she had been waiting for all day. After speaking for a few minutes, she hung up and called Bruce. She dialed and recieved a busy signal. "He must be talking to one of those weird people that hang around the studio. One of those musicians he used to work with," she mused.

          She went upstairs to get ready for bed. She was tired. She would be leaving in two days for the rest of the tour, so she figured she should get some sleep while she could. After a quick shower and a little pampering, she went to call Bruce again.

          She started down the stairs and noticed that her slippers weren't a very good idea when it came to the carpet on these stairs. About the fifth step down, she felt her foot slide. The next second, she lay at the bottom of the stairs.

          Six weeks after the tour started. Bruce gets a call from Rick, Julie's road manager. "Hi Rick, how's everything?" Bruce sits at the window.

          "Bruce, come to Boston as soon as you can. Something has happened to Julie. She's been acting strangely, But I thought she was just worried. It isn't like her to not put full effort into her work," Rick said.

          "You're right. That is strange. What exactly happened?" Bruce lit a cigarette.

          "I'll fill you in when you get here."

          "I'm on my way, Rick." He hung up. Next week was Christmas, and he had hoped to suprise Julie by showing up at her hotel. He called the airlines and got a reservation on the next flight. He threw his cigarette out the window and went into the bedroom to pack. He packed Julie's present along with enough to last a couple of weeks. He didn't know how long he would be.

          When he arrived in Boston, Rick was waiting for him. They went straight to the hospital. On the way, Rick told Bruce about what had happened. "She was at her mother's. She was doing the dishes when a glass fell and broke on the tile, and she cut her wrist (quite by mistake). It was real touch and go for a while. (0224) But, they've got her stabilized now."

          "Cut her wrist? I wonder what she was thinking about to make her do something like this." Bruce was bewildered.

          "Her mother told me that she said, 'There's so many things that she wishes. She don't even know what she's missing, and that's how she knows that she's missed (0224)." Rick looked over at him. "I'm sorry, Bruce."

          "It's ok, Rick." Bruce turned to look out the window. "It's not your fault."

          When they arrived, Mrs. Stevens gave Bruce a suspicious eye. She offered him a place to stay, but Bruce declined saying he would find a hotel. Rick named one and went to reserve a room.

          The tour had been cancelled, because there was no way that Julie could perform in the shape she was in. Press releases stated she was suffering from exhaustion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9**

          Christmas had a depressed air about it, and when Julie and Bruce arrived home, things were tense. They walked through the door, and Julie went to sit on the sofa. Bruce put the bags in the bedroom and then sat beside her.

          Julie sighed, "Now we're happy to sit, night after night, the two of us convinced that it's right, hiding the yawns -- somehow getting along together. (0214) That's about how it is isn't it?"

          "Not really. Do you think it is?" He put his arm around her and played with a curl of her hair. He had always loved her hair. It was always so soft and warm. "Julie, is it something I've done or things I never said? It's been getting pretty quiet there on your side of the bed. Remember when we used to talk so much? I think we're losing touch. (0623) She looked up, and he looked into her eyes. "You know, Julie, one of these days, one of these very ordinary days, you're gonna call my name, and I won't be there (0113) anymore to talk to. We need to talk this through."

          "I don't want to talk about it." She looked down at the bandage on her arm.

          "But, we still have time --- time to try." (0925) He brings her chinup so he can see her face. "Yes, we still have time before the chance passes by." (0925)

          She pulled away from him and went to stand at the window. "You think you have all the answers, don't you?"

          "No, I don't have all the answers. I don't know where we'd start. I don't know how we'd try to find a way. I only know that now I need to hear you say that we still have time -- time to try." (0925)

          "Okay, Bruce. Yes, we still have time before the chance passes by. (0925) I don't want to talk about what happened, though. I don't think I understand it myself." She didn't sound convincing.

          "You don't have to talk about it now, but let's not let it come between us. Whatever your reason was to it, I think I would understand." Bruce went over to her and put his hand on her shoulders. He looked out the window over her shoulder. The world was going on as usual below while they were falling to pieces.

          In the month that followed, both Bruce and Julie were having a hard time communicating with each other. "Things finally have reached an all time low this time," Bruce thought. "I can see a storm in the sky. Don't know where this lovin' has led. Why can't there be sun instead of rain?" (0813)

          The storm broke. They were fighting about something or the other to do with why Julie had went to stay with her mother that time in Boston during the tour.

          "Bruce, I can't take this any more. I'm leaving." Julie goes into the bedroom and starts packing her things. Bruce follows her in apprehensively.

          "Baby, don't leave me. (1112) This is silly! We shouldn't have to fight." He starts to feel a little sick, as if the bottom was dropping out of his life. "You can't be serious, Julie. This is crazy."

          "I am Bruce. Honey, don't grieve me. (1112) You'll be better off with me gone anyway." She started on her second drawer.

          This was begining to be a little more than Bruce could handle at one time. He went up behind her and took the things out of her hands. He held her close to him. "Julie, why leave me alone. Stay with me. Baby, lay with me maybe. Honey, don't leave me alone. Julie, never leave me. Please don't decieve me (1112) like this."

          She pulled away and finished packing. "Bruce, I need to go. I can't stay any more. I love you, but I have to think about some things." She left him standing at the bedroom door.

          Bruce went to the window. He saw her get into a cab and drive away. He lit a cigarette and smoked it slowly. He threw it out the window and went to pour himself a drink. He needed it. As Bruce poured a double scotch, he thought, "It feels just like a dream. We were such a winning team. Oh, I'm sure it's true that love is blind, 'cause leavin' never crossed my mind. (1415) Damn, Julie, I love you so much. What'll I do with the nights now?

          It took a couple of days, but Bruce finally found out where she was staying from her manager.

          "Yes, is this the Royal Hotel? Could you connect me with Ms. Stevens' room, please?" Bruce played with the pencil beside the phone as he waited for the callto go through. What the hell was she doing in a dump like that? "Julie, it's Bruce, please don't hand up. Will you meet me for dinner about seven? I want to talk to you, but mostly I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened between us. Julie, please say you'll come to dinner. Great, Well, I'll expect you around seven. Bye for now."

          He made some plans: wine, candles, maybe steaks. That should bring her around. Then, he would break out the Chopin to dance to. "Come on Chopin, work some miracles," he prayed.

          Julie arrived promptly at seven looking like she had never left. She was greeted by Bruce in an apron. They smiled at each other. They were reminded of times gone by when things were all right, not all wrong.

          He escorted her into the dining room, lit the candles, and served the wine. Then, he brought in the steaks. They exchanged the usual small talk all through dinner, as though nothing had happened. But during coffee, the talk got serious. Bruce said, "Julie, I was begining to get my hopes up that you would stay tonight, and it started again, and I meant every word, and I liked what I said, and I liked what I heard, and I started to think I could think about starting again, (0625) but things haven't changed have they?"

          "They haven't. But Bruce, you know there's nothing left to do -- it's done. There is no more. Nothin' left to say, we've said it all before. (0424) Things can't be like they were, no matter how much we may like them to be." She took his hand.

          "Yes, I know. Wouldn't trade away a day of what we had. I know you shouldn't stay, but babe, it wasn't bad. (0424) What we had was love. Maybe we should try again. Babe, you shouldn't go until you know just what I mean. Now, 'Happy aver after' I have never seen, but still we might come closer than we've ever been. Come over here. You're leaving too soon." (0315) He puts his arm around her. "Julie, all I'm asking is to keep on tryin'. All you gotta do is hold on. No one's gonna guarantee tomorrow, but it's gonna be here before too long, so let's get on with it. Let's get started. Climb up or fall down the hill. It's either forward or else it's backward, but nothing ever stands still, so let's get on with it." (1214) He lost all patience with her. He touched her hair one last time. She was tense in his embrace.

          "Bruce, I can't try any more. I'm going abroad for a while to get myself together and see some sights. I'll Try to keep in touch. I've got to get going. It's really late. Bye, Bruce." She moves away from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't get up. I know the way. She walked to the door and looked back. "Take care, Bruce."

          The next morning, Julie stands at a ticket counter at the airport. She is handed a ticket for London. Ten minutes later, her flight is called. She hurries to board the plane. Life would be different without Bruce waiting for her, but her life was already different. If only she could explain to him why she had done what she did and why she was behaving strangely. Once on the plane, she was relieved to get a window seat. She watched as the miles slipped away into the endless water below. She could hear the notes of a song haunting her, but the notes were jumbled up in her mind.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10**

          After three weeks of sitting and thinking, Bruce decided that it was time to get away. He started to plan two weeks in Bermuda. He thought he could walk along the beach and make plans for his future. As he thought about the trip, he cleaned the apartment. He had not picked up the place since Julie had been there for dinner. There was dust everywhere and dirty dishes in the sink.

          The next day, he left for Bermuda. As he walked out, he picked up the mail and stuck it in his jacket. When he boarded the plane, he remembered the letters: a gas bill, a phone bill, and an airmail letter postmarked London, England. It had to be from Julie.

          The letter reads:

 

          Dear Bruce,

                    I went back. Yes, I went back to find out what we did wrong, and I went back. Yes, I went back to see just how we could feel so good. (0922)Remember our first picnic? I went back and sat by the lake, and I looked at the stars, and oh I swear, I remember how much we laughed, and I loved you so. (0922) But, I realized that even if I did come back to you, things could never be as they were. I can't explain what happened to me, or to us. I wish we could be as we were, but you can't go back, 'cause I went back to find out what we did wrong, and now I see that it wasn't just me. (0922) Things got out of control. The stress, the pressure got to me, and I took it out on you. It was really more than either one of us could handle. Please, don't hate me. I still love you. Please, take care and be well.

                              Love, Julie

 

          He read the letter again. He felt confused and alone. Later that night, he walked along the beach. He prayed for a wave to take him out to sea as he reread Julie's letter. For the rest of his vacation, he laid on the beach, drank, and read the letter over and over again.

          When Bruce arrived home, he looked around and decided he should start spring cleaning. That was a strange thing to do in February, but he didn't feel all that normal anyway. He finally finished after about seven hours of hard labor. He sat down and thought. "After I've had my last cigarette, when the night is as black as the night's gonna get, well, I'm still wide awake, 'cause I still cann't forget I was a fool to let you go. (0622) Julie, I can't believe all this is happening. I was a fool to think that I could sleep a wink in this big empty bed by myself, and I was a fool to wait until it was too late to tell you just how I felt. (0622) I wish you were here to tell me what I should do now. Now where do I go, and what do I do without you? I knew I should have gone on tour with you then, and maybe I should have made you slow down. If you would only tell me why you felt you couldn't go on. Damn Julie! All you have todo is tell me."

          Bruce gets up and takes a blank sheet out of the piano bench and starts to warm up. Nothing comes to him while he improvises. He ends up just doing scales and thinking about when he played in the studio. He finally gets frustrated and goes to the window where he watches the cold rain run down and the people passing obviously in love, hail a cab. He lights a cigarette and smokes for a while. Finally, he gets up and sits at the piano to play Chopin's Prelude in F minor. He plays it fiercely to make the tension leave his body. He tries to escape with each note that passes into oblivion.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

          It seemed strange to think of being alone on their second anniversary. Bruce thought if he went out and had lunch, he could get his mind off things. He walked into a place and ordered. He looked around and saw Julie sitting with some strange man. He hadn't known that she was back in the states. But then, he had only been back a couple of weeks. He hadn't gone in to give her manager any material since before he had left. She looked over at him, then looked away. A few minutes later, Julie and her friend left. After he had his lunch, he walked home slowly.

          He walked in the door and threw his coat on the sofa. He sat at the piano and looked at her picture. "I saw you at the Beechwood Cafe. You looked at me and then you looked away. (1111) Julie, sometimes you confuse me. I'm begining to think they are right when they say that women like you can't get enough, got your maserati built for two. They say that women like you like to play with love. Is that true? (1111) I bet that's exactly right. You know Julie, I never should have let you get to me, never should have should have let you bring me down. Didn't know that I was just some fantasy taht you found. (1111) I may have been a fantasy, but I know that things aren't right, 'cause I know pretty baby, you oughta be home with me. Yes, I know, pretty woman you oughta be home with me." (0413)

          After a month of songwriting, he decides he deserves a break at a popular club in town. He goes with the intention of having a drink or two and finding some stimulating conversation. He's been holed up for an entire month doing nothing but writing songs. When he walks into the place, the first thing he sees is Julie dancing with that same guy from the cafe. He sits down and orders a drink. After a while, he looks up and sees Julie dancing with that same guy from the cafe. He sits down and orders a drink. After a while, he looks up and sees Julie sitting by herself. He looks around but doesn't see her escort. He goes over to talk to her.

          "Hi Julie. I didn't expect to see you. Are you alone?" he asked.

          "Hello Bruce. I'm alone, yes. I was having a business meeting with my new road manager," she answered.

          "What happened to Rick? By the way, aren't you supposed to be back in London?"

          "Rick resigned. He said that he was getting too old to chase after me anymore. I'm gonna miss him. I'm going back to London tomorrow morning, late morning. I thought I'd have a little time to relax before I go back and start to pack: my last night out before I leave the states." She was actually a little suprised to see him. Her manager said that he had left some music at the office that afternoon. "I hear you left me some music.'

          "Yeah, I got inspired and wrote a few things. I hope you like them. Julie, let's stop this. Everyday when the day is ending and the same old pain begins, each deeper shade of blue brings back more of you to miss. I fight the tears again, but I just can't win, and here comes the night, and here I go out of my mind again. Here comes the night, and here I go crazy missin' you, wanting you, needing you. I just can't stand it. Here comes the night again. I still remember you lyin' next to me. The love would go so deep. We wouldn't get to sleep at all. These nights I'm losing sleep to a lonely memory (1212) and in a lonely bed. I need you. Please come back." He looked at her playing with the ice in her drink.

          Bruce, I can't come back until I get some things straightened out in my head, but I have faith in you, and I know that you can survive anything. You are a fighter. I will admit that I'm not so sure I did the right thing by leaving. I'm not going to worry about you." She took his hand and smiled, but she couldn't hide what she felt from herself. She knew she could hide it from him. "Hey, have you been to 'Heaven' lately? The place has changed. It doesn't play all those fast dance songs anymore. It plays more slow ones. Everything has changed so much. Well," she sighed, "Bruce, I've got a plane to catch in the morning, and I'm about halfway packed. Honestly, I've just got empty suitcases on the bed. You know how I always put it off 'til I absolutely have to do it. I'll see you soon, I hope." She rises and pays her tab.

          "Yeah, have a good flight. I'll probably see you when you come back." Julie left. He orders a double and sits nursing it for a few minutes before he downs it. He orders another. Well, he gave it another try for his conscience's sake. He paid his tab and went home.

          In Julie's hotel room across town, Julie sits on the bed between half-ful suitcases and cries. She picks up her brush and sends it flying against the door. Why can't she just tell him, why? He would understand. She wonders what they told him when she was in the hospital. She would call her mother in the morning. She got off the bed and finished packing. She didn't want to leave, but Dan said it wouldn't be too good for publicity if she stayed longer than necessary. Dan was such a pain. She should get rid of him and find someone with more experience, but all the experienced managers were either taken or retired. She picked up her brush and started to pack her things from the bathroom--just the things she wouldn't need in the morning. She closed the bags and laid on the bed and cried herself to sleep, the way she had ever since she left Bruce. Thank God, the makeup would hide her puffy eyes and dark circles.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12  
After a month of comercials and writing new songs, Bruce decided to go to 'Heaven' to see if Julie was joking or what. When he gets there, he finds that she was telling the truth about having more slower music. He looks around and finds her sitting alone at the bar. He walks over and asks,"Can a guy buy a pretty lady a drink?" He sat down next to her.  
She looked up and looked as though she had a current of electricity shot through her. "Bruce, sure I'd love a drink. I've probably had too many already, but I don't think another will hurt. You look great!" A little too great, she thought. He's probably found someone new already.  
"Bartender, another for the lady. I'll take a scotch on the rocks. I feel great. I've been writing tons of new material." He smiled at her. She was obviously tipsy.  
"There's no lady in your life?"  
"None. No one could replace you in my heart. Is that why you're sitting here like that dancer over at the Copa?" He looked at her. Time was a funny thing. Julie had seemed to fall into its grip faster than was naturally possible. He looked at a small grey streak in her brunett hair. "I remember when I was Mr. Dynamite, and you were my only girl. We held each other through the night, caught in a whirl. No other love in all of the world. In all of my life, there was no other love (1022) like the love I have for you."  
She reached over and took his hand, her defenses slipping. "I can't believe you still love me. I should have guessed by the way those songs you send me are written so romantically. I've done a few for the album coming up. It's half finished." She got that same look in her eyes when she talked about music. Thank God time wouldn't take that, but Bruce seriously doubted that she consciously believed that her one voice would make a difference in a world of millions of voices trying to get to the top.  
"Bruce, remember all the words we used to say, all the crazy plans we made. We were so naive that way, so unafraid. (1022) I wish we could go back to that and push all the pain and anger away, but so much of the past still hurts. I've struggled so much. All the time I thought there's only me, crazy in a way that no one else could be. I would have given everything I own if someone would have said, 'You're not alone.' All the time I thought that I was wrong, wanting to be me, but needing to belong. If I'd have just believed in all I had, If someone would have said 'You're not so bad." All the time, all the wasted time. All the years, waiting for a sign. To think I had it all, all the time. All the time I thought there's only me, crazy in a way that no one else could be. I can't believe that you were somewhere too, thinking all the time, there's only you." (0425)  
"You're right. I was there all the time, and I still am. I'm not all that perfect. I have my faults like anyone else, but if you ever need me, please, let me know. Right now, I think you could use a cab to take you home. You look a little tired and a lot tipsy. How 'bout it?"  
"Yes, Bruce. Thank you for caring." Her defenses slipped all the way. She kissed him lightly. The old tingle was still there. He slowly moved away to the pay phone to call the cab. He came back and ordered them both coffee while they waited. The cab arrived, and he helped her in. He gave the driver instructions and gave Julie a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and touched his face. They each thought of the others touch as the cab pulled away. She had waived. He wanted her back.  
In her hotel room, Julie thought of him as she brushed her hair. He was the same old Bruce. Just as lively and still as romantic. She would kill right now for the gentle love that they had once made. She wanted him back, but she didn't know if she could tell him why.  
One month later, the album had been finished. Julie returned to London until her tour was set up. Bruce spent the two months after their meeting at the piano writing more material. Other artists had started singing his songs. He had quite a bit out on the charts. He doesn't seem to worry about the rent anymore. he just worries about Julie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13**

          Bruce sat at the window to have a cigarette and maybe get an inspiration by the goings on down below. Pictures of Julie flashed through his mind. He thought, "If I should love again, If I find someone new, it would be make believe for in my heart it would be you, and though I hold her close and want her now and then, I'll still be loving you if I should love again. All day long I keep remembering. All the night I think of you. All my life you'll be the song I sing. I'll get by, but this I swear is true: (1013)I will love you always. Julie, you are always on my mind. Why don't you come back where you belong?" He threw his cigarette out the window and watched the sun set over the buildings of New York. He wondered what she had seen on the other side of the ocean. He got up, went over to the desk, took out some paper, and wrote a letter to her.

 

          My dearest Julie,

                    I got your letter monday I think, or Tuesday, I lose track. Since then I've been thinking of you, and I've been looking back to (0924) the old days when you were here, and we had just started out together, you singing and me writing -- the perfect team. Was it really ages ago? The memories never fade. Can you hear Big Ben where you are, and are you glad you stayed in London? (0924) You once told me that your flat was by the Thames. I bet that's a beautiful sight when the sun sets. Julie, is it fair that I miss you so much? Take good care, all my love, keep in touch. (0924)

                              Bruce

 

          He sits for a while, then takes a nap. When he awakens, he decides to take a walk. There is silence all around. The streets on this side of town empty early. He looks up and sees a full moon in the sky. He wanders around until morning dawns with that strange stale cold smell. He walks back to the apartment as New York wakes up to start the day. When he gets home, he takes a hot shower and goes to sleep. He dreams of all the happy things that he has done with Julie. Later, he awakens refreshed, but still alone.

          Julie stands in the window of her flat in London. She wonders what he's doing and who he's doing it with. She prays that he has not found another. London is getting old, and she wants to see him. She wants to go back to him, to New York. She wants to tell him everything and answer all his questions, but most importantly, she wants to tell him that she loves him.

          Her suitcases were layingon the bed packed. All of her things that she had accumulated here were packed in boxes for storage. She would send for them later. The flat had been furnished, so she didn't have to worry about the furniture. The phone rings, and the doorbell sounds at the same time. She goes to the door, opens it for the men from the storage company, and then she answers the phone. It was the airlines confirming her reservations on a flight to New York, and to Bruce.

 

Chapter 14

          Bruce had been at the piano for hours working on a song that was not going well. He decides to take a break and do some scales. Finally, for the first time in a long time, he starts to play the special song he had written during Julie's first tour:

 

Here is the room that we shared.

It's the room that you cared for,

So I haven't changed the room.

How did the years slip away?

I could swear that you're still there,

For I haven't changed the room.

Now that you're gone,

What am I to do?

So many fantasies,

Plans that we made,

That will never come true.

And I haven't changed all that much,

And I'm sure you'd be proud of,

The way that I came through.

So if you happen to be passin' by,

To make sure that you'd recognize it.

I haven't changed the room. (1024)

 

          "I certainly hope not," a voice said from the door.

          Bruce looked up startled, then turned slowly. "Julie, I don't believe this! Is it really you?"

          "I certainly hope so, because last I looked in the mirror, I saw her face." She walks over to where he is. She touches him on the shoulder and sits beside him. "Miss me?"

          "What do you think?" He looked at her. "I wrote you a letter last night. I hadn't got a chance to mail it. It's on the desk."

          "I'll read it later. Now, I'd like to know if you've taken over my drawers and my closet space." She smiled and kissed him. Bruce sat there stunned. "Don't look at me as if I were a ghost!"

          "I guess I'm in shock. I never thought that you would come back after all this time. As the song says, 'I haven't changed the room.'"

          "Bruce, I'm ready to explain everything to you, and I hope you understand. Bruce, if you want me, I want to come back to you." She reached out and touched his face gently. He took her hand and kissed it.

          "Julie, hold me so I'll know you aren't a dream." They held each other tightly. Somewhere, that old fire was rekindling, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

          She pulled back. "Bruce, I need to explain now." He looked at her. "Bruce, I need to explain now." He lookedat her. "Bruce, I didn't try to kill myself. I asked the doctor to scar my arm so that they could lie for me."

          "Why were you there then?" He was puzzled.

          "I fell down the stairs at my mother's house. I swear I didn't know it would happen. I was on my way to call you. I had tried earlier, but the line was busy. My slipper slid on the stair. I couldn't catch myself." She started to cry.

          "Julie, I wouldn't have been upset with you for falling down the stairs. I don't understand. There was something else, wasn't there." She leaned against him.

          She nodded and looked back at him. "I was pregnant, Bruce. I lost our baby when I fell. I told the doctor to scar my arm so they would tell you that i tried to kill myself. My God, I wish I had." She got up and slowly walked to the fireplace.

          "Did your mother know?"

          "No, but Rick suspected, so he quit because he knew that he couldn't keep the secret."

          He got up and went over to her and put his arms around her waist while he rested his chin on her shoulders. "Julie, it was an accident. I still love you. If you want to, we can have another baby. Can't we?"

          She turned and looked at him. He was looking at her with tears in his eyes. "I can still have a baby."

          "Before we try, I'd like to ask you a question."

          "Okay." She didn't understand him, but she didn't care.

          "Will you marry me, lady?"

          She nodded and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled her by the hand into the bedroom where they caught up on all the love that they missed.

          One week later, they came out of city hall after being married. Julie stops on the stairs. Bruce turns and kisses her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

          After the wedding, Julie decided that she was going to take a long break and be with her husband. Eventually, that long break became the rest of her life. The only singing that she did was to her two children, Elizabeth and Bruce Jr. Bruce finally got his respect and a record company to play with all by himself. He eventually owned it. He still writes a song or two when the itch hits.

 

**Songs By Chronlogical Order**

(*) Indicates a song not quoted but used indirectly in the storyline.

 

*(0535) Studio Muscian

*(0531) VSM

*(0111) Sweet Water Jones

 (0615) Leavin' In The Morning

*(0312) Tryin' To Get The Felling Again

 (0613) A Linda Song

 (1224) Heart Of Steel

 (0114) Oh My Lady

 (0125) Sweet Life

 (0124) Friends

 (0626) Sunrise

*(0713) Ready To Take A Chance Again

*(0311) New York City Rhythm

*(0611) Copacabana

 (0323) A Nice Boy Like Me

 (0215) Somthings Comin' Up

*(0123) Flashy Lady

 (0316) She's A Star

*(0321) I Write the Songs

 (0811) One Voice

 (0426) See The Show Again

 (1425) You're Lookin' Hot Tonight

 (1122) Heaven

*(1211) I Want To Do It With You

*(0621) Even Now

*(0911) Lonely Together

 (1425) You're Lookin' Hot Tonight

 (0812) Slow Dance

 (1014) Don't Fall In Love With Me

 (0422) Let Me Go

 (1015) Break Down The Door

 (0815) You Could Show Me

*(1025) Let's Take All Night

 (1225) Stay

 (0212) Early Morning Strangers

*(0415) Weekend In New England

 (0322) As Sure As I'm Standing Here

 (1023) Fool's Get Lucky

*(0612) Somewhere In The Night

 (0325) Beautiful Music

*(0313) Why Don't We Live Together

*(0112) Cloudburst

*(0914) Twenty Four Hours A Day

 (0544) It's Just Another New Year's Eve

*(0223) My Baby Loves Me

*(0614) I Can't Smile Without You

 (0121) Could It Be Magic

 (0113) One Of These Days

 (0411) This One's For You

 (0225) Home Again

 (0621) Even Now

 (0221) It's A Miracle

*(0421) Riders To The Stars

 (0224) Sandra

 (0214) The Two Of Us

 (0623) Losing Touch

 (0113) One Of These Days

 (0925) We Still Have Time

 (0813) Rain

 (1112) Oh Julie

 (1415) Put A Quarter In The Jukebox

*(1011) Old Songs

 (0625) Starting Again

 (0424) Say the Words

 (0315) Your Leaving Too Soon

*(1012) Let's Hang On

 (1214) Let's Get On With It

*(0912) Bermuda Triangle

*(0324) Lay Me Down

 (0922) Only In Chicago

*(0824) When I Wanted You

 (0622) I Was A Fool

*(0213) Mandy

 (1111) Some Kind Of Friend

 (0413) You Oughta Be Home With Me

*(0616) Where Do I Go From Here?

 (1212) Here Comes The Night

*(0915) Dance Away

 (1022) No Other Love

 (0425) All The Time

 (1213) If I Should Love Again

*(0921) Life Will Go On


	17. Chapter 17

**Songs By Numerical Order**

 

**01 BARRY MANILOW I**

*(0111) Sweet Water Jones

 

*(0112) Cloudburst

 

 (0113) One Of These Days, B. Manilow (BMI)

 

 (0114) Oh My Lady

 

 (0121) Could It Be Magic, B. Manilow/ A. Anderson, Kamakazi Music Corp./ Angel Dust Music Co. (BMI)

 

*(0123) Flashy Lady

 

 (0124) Friends

 

 (0125) Sweet Life

 

**02 BARRY MANILOW II**

 (0212) Early Morning Strangers, B. Manilow/ H. David, Kamakazi Music Corp./ J.C.Music Co. (BMI) 1974

 

*(0213) Mandy

 

 (0214) The Two Of Us, B. Manilow/ M. Panzer, Kamakazi Music Corp. (BMI) 1974

 

 (0215) Somthings Comin' Up, B. Manilow, Kamakazi Music. Corp. 1974

 

 (0221) It's A Miracle

 

*(0223) My Baby Loves Me

 

 (0224) Sandra

 

 (0225) Home Again

 

**03 TRYIN' TO GET THE FEELING AGAIN**

*(0311) New York City Rhythm

 

*(0312) Tryin' To Get The Feeling Again

 

*(0313) Why Don't We Live Together

 

 (0315) Your Leaving Too Soon, E. Anderson/ B. Manilow, Kamakazi Music. Corp. 1975

 

 (0316) She's A Star, E. Anderson/ B. Manilow, Kamakazi Music. Corp.(BMI) 1975

 

*(0321) I Write the Songs

 

 (0322) As Sure As I'm Standing Here, A. Anderson/ B. Manilow, Kamakazi Music. Corp./ Angel Dust Music Co. (BMI) 1975

 

 (0323) A Nice Boy Like Me, E. Anderson/ B. Manilow, Kamakazi Music. Corp. (BMI) 1975

 

*(0324) Lay Me Down

 

 (0325) Beautiful Music, M. Panzer/ B. Manilow, Kamakazi Music. Corp. (BMI) 1975

 

**04 THIS ONE'S FOR YOU**

 (0411) This One's For You, M. Panzer/ B. Manilow, Kamakazi Music. Corp. (BMI) 1976

 

*(0412) Daybreak.

 

 (0413) You Oughta Be Home With Me, A. Anderson/ B. Manilow, Kamakazi Music. Corp./ Angel Dust Music Co. (BMI) 1976

 

*(0415) Weekend In New England

 

*(0421) Riders To The Stars

 

 (0422) Let Me Go, M. Panzer/ B. Manilow, Kamakazi Music. Corp. (BMI) 1976

 

 (0424) Say the Words, B. Manilow, Kamakazi Music. Corp. (BMI) 1976

 

 (0425) All The Time, B. Manilow/ M. Panzer, Kamakazi Music. Corp. (BMI) 1976

 

 (0426) See The Show Again, A. Anderson/ B. Manilow, Kamakazi Music. Corp./ Angel Dust Music Co. (BMI) 1976

 

**05 BARRY MANILOW LIVE**

*(0531) VSM

*(0535) Studio Muscian

 

 (0544) It's Just Another New Year's Eve, B. Manilow/ M. Panzer (BMI)

 

**06 EVEN NOW**

*(0611) Copacabana

 

*(0612) Somewhere In The Night

 

 (0613) A Linda Song, B. Manilow/ E. Anderson, Kamakazi Music. Corp./ Catapult Music (BMI) 1978

 

*(0614) I Can't Smile Without You

 

 (0615) Leavin' In The Morning, B. Manilow/ M. Panzer, Kamakazi Music. Corp. (BMI) 1978

 

*(0616) Where Do I Go From Here?

 

 (0621) Even Now, B. Manilow/ M. Panzer, Kamakazi Music. Corp. (BMI) 1978

 

 (0622) I Was A Fool, B. Manilow/ M. Panzer, Kamakazi Music. Corp. (BMI) 1978

 

 (0623) Losing Touch, B. Manilow/ J. Feldman/ B. Sussman, Kamakazi Music. Corp./ Appoggiatura Music Inc./ Camp Songs Music (BMI) 1978

 

 (0625) Starting Again, B. Manilow/ M. Panzer, Kamakazi Music. Corp. (BMI) 1978

 

 (0626) Sunrise, B. Manilow/ A. Anderson, Kamakazi Music. Corp./ Angela Music Co. (BMI) 1978

 

**07 GREATEST HITS VOL.1**

*(0713) Ready To Take A Chance Again

 

**08 ONE VOICE**

 (0811) One Voice, B.Manilow, Kamakazi Music. Corp. (BMI) 1979

 

 (0812) Slow Dance, B. Manilow/ J. Feldman/ B.Sussman, Kamakazi Music. Corp./ Appoggiatura Music Inc./ Camp Songs Music (BMI) 1979

 

 (0813) Rain, B. Manilow/ A. Anderson, Kamakazi Music. Corp./ Angela Music Co. (BMI) 1979

 

 (0815) You Could Show Me, B. Manilow/ B. Sussman/ J. Feldman, Kamakazi Music. Corp./ Appoggiatura Music Inc./ Camp Songs Music (BMI) 1779

 

*(0824) When I Wanted You

 

**09 BARRY**

*(0911) Lonely Together

 

*(0912) Bermuda Triangle

 

*(0914) Twenty Four Hours A Day

 

*(0915) Dance Away

 

*(0921) Life Will Go On

 

 (0922) Only In Chicago, B. Manilow/ M. White, Manilow Music. (BMI) Saggifire Music (ASCAP) 1980

 

 (0924) London, B. Manilow/ B. Sussman/ J. Feldman, Manilow Music/ Appoggiatura Music Inc/ Camp Songs Music (BMI) 1980

 

 (0925) We Still Have Time, B. Manilow/ B.Manilow/ J. Feldman, Manilow Music/ Appoggiatura Music Inc./ Camp Songs Music (BMI) 1980

 

**10 IF I SHOULD LOVE AGAIN**

*(1011) Old Songs

 

*(1012) Let's Hang On

 

 (1013) If I Should Love Again, B. Manilow/ J. Bettis, Manilow Music (BMI) Bagel Music (ASCAP) 1981

 

 (1014) Don't Fall In Love With Me

 

 (1015) Break Down The Door, B. Manilow/ B. Gaudio/ E. Anderson, Manilow Music (BMI) All Seasons Music Co. (ASCAP) Catapult Music Co. 1981

 

 (1022) No Other Love, B. Manilow/ A. Anderson, Manilow Music/ Angela Music (BMI) 1981

 

 (1023) Fool's Get Lucky, B. Manilow/ J. Bettis, Manilow Music (BMI) Bagel Music (ASCAP) 1981

 

 (1024) I Haven't Changed The Room, B. Manilow, Manilow Music (BMI) 1981

 

 (1025) Let's Take All Night, B. Manilow/ J. Bettis, Manilow Music, (BMI) Bagel Music (ASCAP) 1981

 

**11 OH JULIE**

 (1111)(1221) Some Kind Of Friend, B Manilow/ A. Anderson, Townsway Music. (BMI) Angela Music 1882

 

 (1112) Oh Julie, S. Stevens, Shakin' Stevens Music Inc. (ASCAP)

 

 (1122) Heaven, B. Manilow/ B. Sussman/ J. Feldman, Townsway Music Appoggiatura Inc. Camp Songs Music (BMI)

 

**12 HERE COMES THE NIGHT**

*(1211) I Want To Do It With You

 

 (1212) Here Comes The Night, B. Manilow/ J. Bettis, Townsway Music (BMI) John Bettis Music Warner Brothers Music (ASCAP) 1982

 

*(1213) Memory

 

 (1214) Let's Get On With It, B. Manilow/ A Anderson, Townsway Music (BMI) Angela Music Inc (BMI) 1982

 

*(1223) Getting Over Losing You

 

 (1224) Heart Of Steel, B. Manilow/ J. Bettis, Townsway (BMI) John Bettis Music Warner Brothers Music (ASCAP) 1982

 

 (1225) Stay, B. Manilow/ J. Jolis/ K. DiSimone, Jolisongs Lts. Dante Music Inc. (BMI) 1982 

 

**13**

 

 

**14 GREATEST HITS VOL. 2**

 (1415) Put A Quarter In The Jukebox, B. Manilow, Townsway Music, (BMI) 1983

 

 (1425) You're Lookin' Hot Tonight, B. Manilow, Townsway Music (BMI) 1983


End file.
